


Every Sunshine Can Become a Thunderstorm

by LONGLIVEEVIL



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A couple of OCs - Freeform, F/M, This is like pretty dark, but with my bad writing skills, maybe trash, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LONGLIVEEVIL/pseuds/LONGLIVEEVIL
Summary: Gil could call himself lucky because his dad (Gaston) may still have a bone to pick with King Beast and a little crush with Queen Belle, he still is a better father than any other villains in the Isle.With a loving mother,caring two aunts and a pair of supportive twin big brothers it is impossible for Gil to be as dark as the Isle giving him the name Sunshine Boy, but just like the weather fate always  change cause even a sunny day can become a thunderstorm





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo my second fic please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second fic,enjoy

Gil is walking through the alley in the Isle

If any of you who don't know,Gil is the son of Gaston and Laurette and the younger brother of Gaston Jr(Junes) and Gaston the Third(Bronze). He is also the second mate of Uma, daughter of Ursula, and her's and Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, best friend.He knows the term of friends is looked down in the Isle but he couldn't care less, he cares for them and they care for him so in his book their friends.

Despite Gaston dislikes Gil's chose of being a pirate, Gaston still cares for his son and that's just it.

Continue on, though he knew his mom and aunts serve them dinner but he actually pack some food at the Chip Shoppe and is really excited to go home.

He comes to a bar called 'Gaston Pub' but is surprise by the empty and dark bar, usually the bar is open with a few people left and either Junes or Bronze waiting him behind the register.

Gil just shrugged and assume his dad closed early, maybe they were celebrating something.

Gil enters the backroom and climb on the stairs, he open the hatch and call out he's home but nobody greeted him. The house is dark and something smell funny so he search for the light switch.What he see would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and kudos


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, don't know whats the topic is but definitely WARNING.

A strong hands holding the doorknob and twist it open revealing the backroom. The backroom’s wall was decorated with various alcoholic drinks and such, but the figure keep on walking until he reach some steps that leads to the next floor.

Grimy pair of boots each take a step each further to the next floor. Leading to a door the same hand open the door. The figure call out “I’m home!”, but nobody answers.

Gil is invited by a dark living space, odd as he usually be greeted by his family. Gil immediately search for the light switch, something twisting in his stomach, and a very disgusting smell that feel familiar but unusual.

Gil press on the switch. He instantly regrets it.

His family, who oddly did not invite him like usual is right there. Junes is tied up with Bronze against each other on two chairs, completely lifeless with blood across their clothing.

What gag him even more and threaten him to start bawling up is his mom and his aunts is, as well dead and lying on the floor. Blood is literally every where on the floor.

Gil is paralyze, unable to do anything but stare at his now dead family. After an agonizing minute Gil immediately run straight to his mother and now crying trying futilely waking her up, then move on to his aunts and brothers.

While with a pair of wet eyes he suddenly realize, where is his father? He search to the dining room and he is now on his knees. Gaston who self proclaim himself as the best hunter is also found dead.

He clearly is dead cause it does not need an Einstein to realize a person is dead when his head is separated from the body. Gaston’s head is completely of, on a plate while his body is on the chair, tied up and completely beaten.

It is dark for Gil, as he black out from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Please Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its short,please review


End file.
